


The Future That We Will Plan

by PinkGold



Series: MidPollo Teacher AU [2]
Category: Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dad Apollo, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: It was the third time Lucas slept on Andrew’s house since they started dating four months ago. He was getting used to Lucas’ bed, he admitted, plus, Lucas lived alone, so they didn’t have to worry about bothering other tenants with their noise. But today was a school day and he didn’t let Jenny go to a sleepover to her friend’s house, so they decided to stay.
Relationships: Andrew Pulaski/Lucas Trent, Apollo & Midnighter & Jenny Quantum, Apollo/Midnighter
Series: MidPollo Teacher AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677067
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	The Future That We Will Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!!! <3  
> So I love this little Teacher AU and decided to write another small fic for it! <3  
> Hope you enjoy!!  
> (all mistakes are mine and mine alone!)

Andrew sighed, enjoying the softness of his pillow before becoming fully awake. It was his favorite moment before his routine, a little piece of the morning that didn’t involve his responsibilities in any way. Jenny was still asleep, or watching television, he didn’t need to worry about her, and he still had an hour or so before needing to worry about work.

A warm hand slipped between his sides, coming to rest tightly over his chest and Andrew smiled. He felt the tickling of someone else’s breath against his white locks, followed by the pressure of a gentle kiss at his nape.

“Good morning,” he said drowsy as he turned around on Lucas embrace to give him a proper kiss. They kissed lazily, mouths parting just enough to capture each other’s lips casually.

It was the third time Lucas slept on Andrew’s house since they started dating four months ago. He was getting used to Lucas’ bed, he admitted, plus, Lucas lived alone, so they didn’t have to worry about bothering other tenants with their noise. But today was a school day and he didn’t let Jenny go to a sleepover to her friend’s house, so they decided to stay.

He could vividly remember the moment when he told Lucas that Jenny was his child. Lucas had choked and Andrew had given him a minute to recompose, watching Lucas’ distress amusedly.

“That child?  _ Yours?” _

Andrew had bursted out laughing.

Back to the moment at hands, Andrew snuggled closer to Lucas, kissing softly the length of his neck as those strong arms wrapped around him once again. He felt safe on the embrace, relaxing completely at the touch.

“Would you like some coffee, hm?” Lucas mumbled, his voice coming out muffled by Andrew’s hair. He nodded and started moving away, mentally getting ready to start his day. But the arms around him didn’t seem to agree with him, though, since they didn’t let Andrew pull out. “No, no. You stay here, ok? Lemme make the coffee.”

And as he watched Lucas walk away from his room wearing only his boxers and one of Andrew’s favorite old t-shirts, he couldn’t help the warm feeling spreading through his chest.

Wasn’t much ago that Andrew had almost given up on relationships altogether. Between a steady, time eating job (which he loved, but it was very tiring at times) and a young child, there wasn’t much time left for a sturdy relationship. Even when he did got to flirt around, people would normally get discouraged when they heard about Jenny.

And frankly, Andrew was grateful people didn’t try to make a move on him after finding out he had a daughter, it saved him so much time and energy. He preferred when people showed him their lousy personality from the start.

So really, Lucas had been a nice change. They were both teachers, so they understood that their job came first sometimes, and Lucas seemed to love the kids as much as he did, a trait Andrew learned that not all elementary school teachers shared. Lucas told him later, one night after a delicious round of sex, that Andrew having a daughter didn’t bother him, but the fact that Jenny Q. was  _ the  _ daughter shocked him.

“She’s a demon in PE,” Lucas admitted, voice a little muffled. He had half of his face on the pillow, which was adorable, in Andrew’s humble opinion.

Andrew giggled, trying to imagine Jenny as Lucas described.

“Are you sure we are talking about the same child? Jenny behaves herself so well.”

“Lies,” Lucas said without hesitating, “She only pretends to be nice. Don’t be fooled.”

Andrew shook his head fondly, hooking some of his wild locks back behind his ear as they fell over his face.

“You are such a dork, Lucas.”

“ _ Your _ dork.”

And the rest of the night had been filled with sweet kisses and nuzzles until they both fell asleep. Now thinking about it, Andrew realized how easy it was to fall in love with Lucas. Maybe in a few months, if things continue as they were, maybe Andrew will fall in love for good, and he will confess his feelings and Lucas will confess his and Jenny will be disgusted by how cute they are together.

Maybe he could then ask Lucas to move in, share their everyday life and and share most moments together. It was easy to imagine their routine falling in place little by little. They both taking care of Jenny, seeing her grow into the amazing person Andrew was sure she would grow out to be--

His sappy daydreaming was cut short by a crisp yet loud shout coming from the kitchen. Without a second to spare, Andrew was up and out of his room to investigate what the noise was about. In his mind, a currency of commotions ran around wildly, alternate answers to what happened, and all of them made his blood run cold.

Andrew sighed relieved when he took in the scene before him, it was nothing of the sorts his mind provided. He flew in the kitchen to find Lucas and Jenny, both looking at each other and seemingly frozen in place. Jenny had a sweet smile over her features, eyes wrinkling with good nature. She’d definitely been awake for a long while, since she already looked ready for school.

Lucas, on the other hand, had his brown drawn together, eyes squinting suspiciously at the small kid. Andrew held back a bark of laugh. The scene looked too out of this world.

“Lucas, can you please stop threatening my daughter with a wooden spoon?” and turned to Jenny after Lucas relaxed his stance, “Baby, what did we talk about sneaking up to people?”

“That is bad?” Jenny asked, looking genuinely curious.

Andrew smiled and picked her up easily in his arms. “That’s right Jen, no more scaring people, ok? Now, what is Lucas preparing for breakfast...”

They helped with the rest of the preparations for breakfast. Lucas’ plan to give Andrew a bed and breakfast morning was ruined, but Andrew liked to think they had fun nonetheless. He enjoyed seeing both Lucas and Jenny interacting, slowly warming up to each other, and today seemed like a huge breach between them was closed.

Really, best way into Jenny’s heart was through her stomach. 

And indeed, the food was amazing. His first bite into the omelette Lucas had made felt like a new experience completely.

“Please, always cook breakfast when you’re over,  _ oh my god.”  _ Andrew said in between bites. Jenny nodded her head eagerly, eating her food so fast she didn’t have time to verbally agree.

Lucas shrugged and hid his smile behind his cup of coffee, and Andrew bumping their feet together softly, thanking him silently. Breakfast continued like that, Jenny sometimes stopping to breathe and take a gulp of her orange juice with gusto before sharing tales of the school while they listened contently.

It was perfect, Andrew thought. Just what he imagined it could be, one day.

He never wanted this to end, but, his eyes fell on the kitchen clock by chance.

_ Shit. _

He rose from his seat and started piling up their plates. 

“We are going to be late. Jenny, go brush your teeth.”

And they were, even as they rushed to get ready as fast as they could. Director King was waiting for them in the school’s entrance, arms crossed in an authoritative poise as they approached. He didn’t say a word, but shook his head disapprovingly, and it was enough to get Andrew guilty for a century.

“Bye Jenny, see you again later,” Lucas said, shuffling her hair, smiling when she protested. Lucas, then, turned to him with a smirk , and stole a quick kiss. Hopefully no kid was looking, because it would be a pain if they started asking too many questions. Lucas whispered, “Bye, love. I’ll text you when I can.”

Andrew nodded and watched as Lucas walked with his duffle bag on his side to fields where the PE classes were taken. He ignored the Director’s presence for just a little while, just to see Lucas turning a left before smiling apologetically to his boss. 

Yes, he thought. Very easy to fall in love with Lucas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa!!  
> What did you think? Kudos and Comments are all welcomed! Thank you for reading! <3  
> You can find me at tumblr over @sparky-angell <3


End file.
